


梅林终曲

by Camelotfullmoon



Series: 梅林三部曲 [3]
Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelotfullmoon/pseuds/Camelotfullmoon
Summary: 玛丽斯图尔特的梅林三部曲之三 由于网上只有英文原版及上世纪80年代竖排繁体台版（张琰译） 纸质译本也无从购得 为了能让更多人欣赏到这一优秀作品 故将台版手打为简体中文便于阅读 不定期更新（会尽量做到一周一章） 侵删





	1. Chapter 1

第一部 唐佩迪

1

有些国王并不在意在其初掌政权时，就大规模屠杀婴儿。百姓一开始便这么说亚瑟，虽然在其他方面，他们视他为各种地位人物的保护者。  
私底下的议论要比公开的诽谤更难遏止，何况在头脑简单的百姓心中，大王既然统治他们，决定他们的命运，那么在其统治下的一切事情，不管好坏，都该由他负责，自战事胜利到暴风雨袭击或牛羊不育，他都脱不了干系。  
因此，虽然屠杀是由一个女巫策划，另一个国王下的令，而我也极力承担交相的指责，谣言仍然持续，谓亚瑟大王上台后头一年，便派遣军队杀死成百上千的新生儿，为的是灭掉他和异母姐姐莫高斯乱伦后生下的杂种。  
我说这是诽谤，一点不错，而且应该公开斥责这个谎言，但事实却非如此。要说亚瑟王亲谕屠杀婴儿，当然不对，但他犯错在先，虽说他不会真想滥杀无辜的婴儿，他倒确实希望这个私生子死掉，所以当然有人会怨责他。而我也难逃罪名，因为我——梅林，人说有法力且能见异象之人——竟然在此婴儿孕育之际毫无行动，致使此婴儿破坏了亚瑟为人民带来的和平与自由。我不在乎别人的评判，但亚瑟年事尚轻，这些谣言对他简直如同芒刺在背，尤其他尚沉醉在胜利的光彩中，陶陶然于百姓的热爱，军士的钦羡，和抽出石中剑时那光华四射的耀眼光芒。  
事情是这样的：乌瑟将其军队部署于北边雷其王国的路格瓦，准备与甘吉斯之子柯勒宁和贝得福两兄弟的萨克逊军队一决雌雄。年轻的亚瑟被其养父格拉瓦伯爵艾克特带到此战场，并引荐给国王。亚瑟始终不知道自己的出身，更不晓得系出贵族。乌瑟虽知道其子的成长过程，却从他一生下来就没瞧过他，因为在他和伊格莲私通之夜，伊格莲的丈夫（康瓦尔公爵葛乐斯，也是乌瑟最忠实的伙伴）却死在战场上，虽然不是他害死的，他却耿耿于怀，因此发誓绝不去认这个私生子。于是要我去安排把他送人领养，离国王和王后远远的。可是国王和王后此后再也没有任何子嗣，乌瑟患沉疴，又知路格瓦所面对的萨克逊威胁有多危险，迫不得已，才公开承认他是继承者，并将各贵族与小国国王引见给他。  
但他尚未来得及完成，萨克逊人已经进击，乌瑟虽然病重得无法领兵作战，却依然坐着轿子到战场，而让康瓦尔公爵康特指挥右军，雷其王国的国王柯尔指挥左军，同时还有斯翠塞的寇尔和其他北方诸侯襄助，唯有洛郡的洛特在一旁观望，他军力虽然强大，却立场不定，当战争进行之时，他不教兵卒攻打，只在必要时才下令。据说他故意隔岸观火，是存心要乌瑟大军打败，他好当上国王。若真是如此，他的希望便已告幻灭。战事在乌瑟四周激烈进行之际，亚瑟的剑断折了，乌瑟登时将御剑抛给他，这便代表他将江山也移交给亚瑟了。而后他躺回轿中，兴奋之情有如彗星般闪耀，边看亚瑟这青年把萨克逊人逐退。  
后来，在庆功宴上，洛特领头教唆一些反对国王所选之嗣的诸侯捣乱，正在最激烈、混乱之时，乌瑟死了，留下亚瑟和身边的我共同面对不服的诸侯，并且终于打败了他们。  
当时所发生的事现已被编成歌谣和故事。可以这么说：因为他王室的血统，和上天所显示的异象，亚瑟已证明了自己是个不折不扣的国王。  
无奈罪恶的种子已撒下，亚瑟在前一天尚不知自己真正的身份，却碰巧遇见了莫高斯，后者是乌瑟的私生女，也是亚瑟的异母姐姐。她娇美可人，他少年英勇，又才打赢生平头一场战役，所以她当晚要侍女去找他来时，他便急切前往，除了知道将失去童身以外，也不多想。  
你应当可以相信，她的童身早已失去了，而她在别方面也不是好东西。她明知亚瑟身份，却故意同他做出那不可告人之事，为的是要夺权，婚姻她已无望，但是生个私生子，在老王（她父亲）逝世，新王即位之时，倒是个强有力的武器。  
亚瑟发现自己闯下什么祸之后，本可以杀了她，但以我介入而作罢。我将她逐出宫廷，令她骑马去约克，乌瑟的婚生女摩根与佣仆早已在该处住下，正准备和洛郡国王成婚。莫高斯同当时一般人一样，对我十分畏惧，便乖乖走了。  
但这是后话，暂且不表。还是回头来看这崭新一天的黎明时分情景，此时摩根已往约克前去，亚瑟端坐雷其王国的路格瓦宫中，接受众人朝拜，并迎接东升之旭日。  
当时我不在场，我在亚瑟从祭坛上抽出迈西穆斯宝剑，因而成为英国国王之际，已向他朝拜过了，当时是月儿西沉、日头东升之间。后来他和其他诸侯便在胜利的欢歌中离去，我则独自留在教堂中，我尚欠此地神祇一些债。  
现在这里人称教堂，亚瑟以前叫他佩勒斯教堂，但此处在建祭坛以前，便是个神圣的地方，先是因此处的土地神，还有盘踞山丘溪流以及森林的精灵，更有大空气神，他的力量能穿越云雾和风霜。没有人知道最初这教堂为哪位神而建。后来罗马人来了，带来了战神米勒斯，他们便在教堂内建一座祭坛拜他，但教堂内仍然有许多古代神祇，因此古代的神方得以接纳祭品，九盏灯也依然常明。  
亚瑟躲藏在艾克特伯爵家的那些年中，我一直在他附近，山里人仅知我是教堂的隐士，管理祭坛。而后我将迈西穆斯那把伟大的剑也藏在这里，只待他日亚瑟能抽出来，并且驱逐敌人。在一百多年前，迈西穆斯大帝便如此做过，因此一般人心目中，皆认为他的剑是个护身符，是天赐之魔剑，只有适当的人才可挥剑出击，去争取胜利。我，梅林·安布劳希，也是迈西穆斯的后裔，把它从掩藏许久的地下挖掘出来，等待比我伟大的人来临。我先将它藏在湖中的洞穴里，然后藏在教堂祭坛上，避开一般人的眼光，并施以法术，以冷火覆于其上。  
亚瑟便是自这超凡的光华中抽中那宝剑，将所有在场的人惊诧得目瞪口呆。后来这位新王和诸侯离开教堂，看得出来，新神的烈火将此地原有的神祇都除尽了，祭坛只供奉他一个神。  
我知道这位神不能容下任何伴侣。他既不是我的神，也不会是亚瑟的神，但他却云游不列颠各处，驱走古庙其他神祇，改变百姓崇拜的对象。我曾满怀哀痛和敬畏地眼看他的火逐走另一位比较年长的神祇神位，但是他将佩勒斯教堂——或许连宝剑在内——视为他自己的，这确是无可否认的。  
因此这一整天，我都在清理神龛，迎接新神到来。清理费时许久，我因为最近新受的伤，四肢还很僵硬，加上彻夜未眠的守夜，动作并不灵光，此外，有些仪式一定得恭谨有序以为之。好不容易终于弄完了，在日落之前，神龛的人员由镇上回来了，我便骑上他带回的马，在寂静的森林中骑下山去。

走到城门时，天色已晚，但城门是开着的，我进去时，没有人盘问我。城内依然人声鼎沸，天空为熊熊火焰照得明亮异常，空气因人的歌声而震颤着，在烟气中，你可以闻到烤肉和烈酒的味道。连驾崩国王躺在修院教堂的尸体也无法使百姓住口。在短短时间内发生这么多事，镇又太小了，所以只有老人和婴儿才睡得着。  
我自然也无法入睡。午夜过后，我的仆人走了进来，身后则是拉尔夫。  
他为避开横木，低头走进来——因为他身材高大——等门已关上，他小小心心地看着我，一如做我侍从时的害怕神情。  
“您还没睡？”  
“是呀。”我坐在窗边的高背椅子上，仆人送过来一个炭盆。在九月天夜晚的寒意下闪耀生光。我洗过浴，也再查看了伤口，叫仆人替我穿上宽松的睡袍，然后才要他退下。经过了亚瑟当上国王的荣耀后，我——我此生唯一目的便是要他当王——却觉得需要独自一人静一静。虽然仍睡不着，但我却满足地坐着看炭盆中懒洋洋的火光。  
拉尔夫仍然穿着早晨教堂中那一身的珠光宝气，依然全副武装，但神情疲倦，眼神空洞，不过他尚年轻，这夜晚的高潮对他正是个新的开始，而非终结。他突然说：“您该休息休息，我听人讲昨晚您要上教堂的时候遭人攻击了，伤势严重到什么程度？”  
“身体上没什么，只是心里头很难受！不，不用担心，没有刀伤，只是些擦伤，我已经上药了。只是你的马跛了，我感到十分抱歉。”  
“我去看过了，没有什么大碍，至多不超过一星期就会好的。但是您——您看来好疲惫，梅林。您实在该好好休息一阵子。”  
“难道有谁不准我休息吗？”他正犹疑着，我朝他扬一扬眉。“算了吧，你说吧，你吞下去的话是什么？”  
那小心翼翼的表情此刻变成一副似笑非笑的面容，他的声音突然间变得很正式，但却毫无情感，就像一个不知君王想要干什么的朝臣。“梅林王子，国王陛下令您到他房中，希望您尽快前去。”他说这话之时，眼光在窗对面的门上徘徊。在昨晚以前，亚瑟还睡在我房里，来去都得听我。拉尔夫注视我的眼睛，那笑容变得更真。  
“换句话说，立刻就去，”他说：“抱歉，梅林，但是国王侍从这么吩咐我。其实他们应该等明天早晨再说，我猜您已经睡了。”  
“抱歉？抱哪门子歉？国王总是得开始当的。他休息了没有？”  
“不可能休息的，不过他终于离开了人群，我们上到神龛之时，他们就清理房间了。他现在就在房里。”  
“有人照顾吗？”  
“只有贝德维尔。”  
我知道这表示除了亚瑟的朋友贝德维尔外，还有一小群侍从、仆人，甚至几位客人，尚在前厅鹄候。  
“那么你去请他暂等一会，待我更衣后立刻便去。请你替我叫鲁尔来好吗？”  
但他不肯，只交代仆人去找，而后，拉尔夫就很自然地做起小时替我做的事，亲自为我脱下睡袍，再轻轻地为我换上白天的袍子，再跪着替我穿上凉鞋，系紧带子。  
“这一天还顺利吗？”我问他。  
“十分顺利，没有不快之事。”  
“洛郡的洛特呢？”  
他抬眼看我，仿佛感到很有趣。“还乖乖的，没敢轻举妄动，教堂的事使他警惕……也使我们如此。”最后这一句是轻轻吐出的，仿佛在自言自语。此时他低头去扣第二只鞋的鞋扣。  
“对我也一样，拉尔夫。”我说：“我对神的火焰并非具有免疫力。亚瑟怎么样了？”  
“仍然像腾云驾雾一样，飘飘然不知如何是好。”这次他话中带感情，而后他站起身。“不过我想他已经在期待暴风雨的出现了。好，系腰带吧，是这条吗？”  
“可以。谢谢你。暴风雨？有这么快吗？我想是吧。”我接过腰带系起，并打了个结。“拉尔夫，你愿陪伴他共同面对暴风雨，或是你觉得你的责任已了？”过去九年里，拉尔夫都呆在偏远的格拉瓦，担任艾克特伯爵的家丁，而亚瑟便是住这里。他娶了一位北方姑娘。  
“说实话，我根本还没有想到哩。”他说：“发生了这么多事，又是这么一会儿之中。”他笑了笑。“还有，如果我留下来，我想象得出我会无限怀念地回顾昔日照顾贝德维尔和国王的日子！您呢？您也不可能以教堂隐士身份留在这儿吧？您愿意走出您的堡垒，辅佐他吗？”  
“非如此不可，我已经答应他了，何况这便是我可长久住下的地方，而不是你的，除非你希望。这话只有你我知道：我们使他成王，第一阶段已告一段落。你可以选择，而且有很充裕的时间。”他打开门，退到一旁，让我过去，我停了一下。“拉尔夫，你我掀起一阵狂风，现在我们就等着看这股风会把我们吹向何方。”  
“你愿意受它摆布？”  
我笑道：“我心中告诉我，我不这样也不行。走吧，我们就先来遵从王命吧！”

国王前厅中仍有些人，不过大部分是仆人，正在收拾国王才用毕的晚餐。通往内室的门口，警卫挺直腰杆站着，窗边一张矮板凳上，躺着个熟睡的小厮，我记得三天前同乌瑟说话时曾见过他。国王的近侍亚帆也不在，我猜得出他在哪里，他将来侍奉新王会同对乌瑟一般忠诚，但是今晚他会到修院陪伴旧主。亚瑟门前等着的人我很陌生，大半仆人我也没看过，他们平日是侍奉雷其国王的，今日恰有新王在，更有许多额外工作，便来此帮忙。  
不过他们全部都认识我，我一走进前厅，立时一片寂静，动作也都静止了，仿佛有人施了魔咒。一个端着大盘的仆人突然静止不动，像见了蛇发女妖的头，那张转向我的脸似曾相识，面容惨白，张口结舌，惊惧不已。我看到拉尔夫眼光望着我，有些嘲讽，也有些带着感情，他扬着眉。“看吧？”那双眉似乎这么说，这时我才更了解他传国王的话来到我房里之时为什么那么吞吞吐吐了。过去他是我的仆人兼友伴，曾多次眼见我施展法术，但昨晚施于佩勒斯教堂中的法术却是另一种。我只能猜想别人谣传的话，谣言迅速蔓延，一如野火燎原，传遍了路格瓦，显然老百姓成天都谈我的事。  
因此他们全都呆瞪着我，至于那凝在空气中的敬畏，就像鬼魂出现之前的惨惨阴风一样，不过我反正早已习惯了，于是信步穿过一群没有动静的群众，来到国王内室门口，守卫的士兵退到一旁，未尝盘问我就任我过去。国王侍从尚未打开门，门已开了，贝德维尔走出来。  
贝德维尔肤色黝黑，十分安静，只比亚瑟小一两个月。他父亲是班诺克王宾恩，宾恩是不列坦尼王的表亲。贝德维尔和亚瑟自小就很要好，当时贝德维尔被送到格拉瓦，从艾克特的纠察长学习战术，同时也学些我当时在“蛮荒森林”教亚瑟的东西。现在已看得出他是个相当矛盾的人：天性爱战斗，却也是个诗人；喜欢动作，却爱好幻想和音乐。你会说他是道道地地的塞尔特人，而亚瑟却同我父王安布劳希大王一样，是道道地地的罗马人。我本想贝德维尔的表情也会和方才那些人一样，为那奇迹般夜晚的一连串事件惊诧得目瞪口呆，但只见他满面春风，露出十分单纯的幸福感以及对未来充分的信心。  
他让到一旁，对我笑道：“他现在身旁没有别人。”  
“你要睡在哪里？”  
“家父宿于西塔。”  
“那么，晚安了，贝德维尔。”  
我正要迈步往前，他却弯身拿起我的手凑到嘴边亲吻。“我早该知道你会使一切都有圆满的结果。在大厅中有一会儿我真的好恐惧，就是洛特与其党羽恶意破坏，引起骚动之时——”  
“嘘！”我说。他的话声很轻，但还是有人会听到。“目前无甚大碍，且不管他，你快去西塔你父亲那儿吧。懂吗？”  
那双黑眼不住闪亮。“他们说洛特住在东塔？”  
“一点不错。”  
“别担心，亚瑟也警告过我了。晚安，梅林。”  
“晚安，希望这一夜平安无事，能好好睡一觉，我们都需要。”  
他咧嘴笑了笑，微微作要敬礼的姿态才走开。我朝等待着的仆人点点头，门在我身后关上。  
内室已除去医疗的设备，大床那深红床罩已褪下，换上新的床单，还有一张狼皮毯，地砖才刚洗过、磨亮。那张有红椅垫背后是金色大龙的椅子静静伫立，旁边是脚凳和三脚架灯。窗户开向清冷的九月夜间，微风吹得灯火偏向一旁，给墙上投下奇异的影子。  
亚瑟独自在窗前，一膝搁在凳子上，手肘则放在窗台上。窗子俯瞰一个河边的花园。他双眼凝视漆黑的夜空，我仿佛看到他正猛吸着清凉的空气。他的头发很湿，好像才洗过，但身上仍穿着白天的银白礼服，腰系一条威尔斯金质腰带，带上镶有绿宝石，饰以瓷釉的扣。他已解开系剑皮带，那把伟大的石中剑连鞘一起挂在床那头的墙上。剑柄上的翡翠、黄玉、青玉，将灯火模糊映出。他手上的戒指也反映着灯火，那只乌瑟的龙形戒。  
他听到我的声音，便转过身子，看来纯洁且轻巧，仿佛白日的风暴使得他失去了重量。他的皮肤呈现疲惫不堪的苍白，但目光机灵，生动活泼。他身边已经出现了那层笼罩于一国之君的神秘氛围，在他高傲的脸上，在他回头的姿态中，都有这股味道。这个“恩利斯”再也别想藏身于阴暗处了。我再度怀疑这些年来究竟是怎样把他藏在平民之中。  
“你有事找我？”我问。  
“我一天都在找你，你答应在我身旁，替我照料当国王的这些繁琐礼节。你到哪儿去了？”  
“在一个传令可以到的地方，我到教堂神龛去了，直到几乎日落时分才回来，本来我以为你很忙。”  
他笑了几声。“你说那叫‘忙’？那简直是被人生吞活剥，也像被人生下来——而且还是难产。突然间发现自己的身份是王子，已经教人够难适应了，但这和初登王位更截然不同，就像才一天大的鸡就下了蛋一样。”  
“别这么说，你最起码是只小鹰。”  
“过段时间也许是吧，问题就出在这里：时间，时间毫不充裕。一会儿是个无名小卒——别人的私生子，以能接近战场，说不定还能被王上看到而暗自高兴。过一会儿，才刚刚发现自己是王子，而且是王位继承人，却当上了国王，我觉得自己像跪在地上被人一脚踢上王位的人。”  
我笑了。“我或多或少能明了你的感受，我跪得比你还要低，却没有被踢到你的一半高。好啦，你可否镇定一下，去歇会儿？明天眼看就要到了。你要不要服些安眠药？”  
“不用，我几时需要过？等你走了之后，我就会睡了。梅林，很抱歉这么深更半夜还要你来这里，可是我非同你说话不可，而一直到现在我才有空，明天也不可能有机会。”  
他说话时，由窗边走过来，走到堆放文件、纸簿的桌旁，无意识地拿样东西抹平蜡烛的蜡，他低着头，因此黑发覆到前面，烛光照射在他的颊上，触到下眼皮的黑睫毛。我的眼睛模糊了，时间倒流，站在那儿的好像是我的父王安布劳希，他对我说：“若一个国王有你辅佐，他将能统领天下……”  
他老人家的梦已成真，就是现在。我眨眨眼，将过去逐出脑海，等着这位登基一天的国王开口，  
“我在想，”他突然说：“撒克逊军队没有完全歼灭，目前我也没有柯勒宁和贝得福的肯定消息，我猜他们都躲到安全地方了。不到明天就会知道他们搭船逃回国，或者到南方萨克逊的领域，或者到哈得连长城以北暂避风险，期望有朝一日休养生息后能再集结人马。”他抬起头来。“梅林，我不必瞒你，我不是沙场老将，所以无从猜测对方的伤亡情形，或他们重振旗鼓的可能性。不过我倒接纳了一些意见，在日落之时我召开内阁会议，打算商讨许多事情。我派人找——本来我想要你来，但是你还在山上教堂里，柯尔也不能来……你知道他受伤了吧？当然的，说不定你已看过他了？他的生存机会如何？”  
“很渺茫，他年纪那么大，又受伤那么重，医护人员到达以前失血过多。”  
“我就怕这样。我去探望他，他们说他已人事不知，而且他们怕他肺部发炎……厄金王子，他的继承人，便代替他来，同时还有康特和斯翠塞的寇尔。艾克特和班诺克的宾恩也在。我同他们讨论过，他们意见都一致：一定要有人追赶柯勒宁。寇尔要尽快到北方，去保护他的前哨地。而厄金得留在这儿为他父亲送终。所以虽然是要在洛特和康特之间选择其一，而又不能选洛特，我想你同意吧？他虽然在教堂宣誓效忠拥护，我却仍不敢信任他，尤其距柯勒宁那么近。”  
“我同意，那么你要叫康特啰？你对他就不会怀疑了？”  
康瓦尔公爵康特显然确是唯一选择。他英姿勃发，是个经验老道的战士，同时也忠心耿耿。我曾经有一次误认他是亚瑟的敌人，他也有理由与他为敌，但康特很有理智，明理且深谋远虑，他能够不计对乌瑟的前恨，只求不列颠人在萨克逊人威胁下能团结一致。为此他才支持亚瑟，而亚瑟在佩勒斯教堂中也当众宣布，康特及其子孙将是这个王国的继承者。  
所以亚瑟只说：“我怎会怀疑他？”又蹙了好一会儿的眉，才伸直了身子。“主要是，我才初掌国政——”此时他抬起头，看到我笑，于是那蹙眉消失，代之以一副我所熟悉的表情：小男孩般的急切、冲动，而内心是一股不顾任何反对都要一意孤行的决心。他的眼光闪动。“对，你又说对了，我要自己去。”  
“要康特陪你一块去啰？”  
“不，我想我该不要他陪，在出了这些事之后；父王驾崩，还有，”他迟疑地说：“教堂发生的事……若还有战争，我必须亲到战场指挥，并且完成我们已开始的工作。”  
他停下来，仿佛准备面对问题或抗议，但我一句话也不说。  
“我想你会阻止我。”  
“我不会。为什么要阻止你？我同意你的看法，你必须证明你不必仰赖运气。”  
“就是这个意思！”他想了一会儿。“这种感觉难以言喻，但是自从你带我到路格瓦，并且见了国王以后，就好像——倒不像梦境，而是好像有样东西在利用我，利用我们所有的人……”  
“是的，像一阵强风吹刮，将我们随着它吹向各处。”  
“现在风势已经减弱了，”他冷静地说：“我们便得靠自己的力量去生存，仿佛先前全是魔法和奇迹，而现在它们全都消失了。你有没有注意到已经没有人提起教堂那边发生之事？好像它已经是过去的事，是人家在歌谣和传说中的题材？”  
“这是可以了解的，魔法确有，但强烈得使亲眼看到的人无法受得了，于是只能留在他们的记忆中，或者进入歌谣、传说的创作者心中。反正这些都是日后的事，我们活在现在，而且还有工作要做，并且唯你能做。所以你必须照自己方法去做。”  
那张年轻的脸孔松弛下来，他身子靠着桌沿，双手拍击着桌面。这是头一次看到他已十分疲倦，因此看到困倦袭向他，倒是令人安慰。  
“我该知道你能了解的。所以你知道我何以不要康特陪我去。我承认他并不高兴，但他明白我的用意，而且说老实话，我也愿意他陪我一道……但此事我非得独自去完成。你可以说这半是为了使我安心，半为了使百姓安心。”  
“你还需要安心的保证吗？”  
他微微露出一笑。“倒并不需要。明天早晨我会相信任何战场上之事，并且知道那是真的，但现在我还是有在梦中的感觉。梅林，告诉我，我能要康特护送家母伊格莲王后从康瓦尔到南部去吗？”  
“没什么不可的。他是康瓦尔公爵，乌瑟死后，伊格莲的廷塔杰尔自然要归他保护。如果康特能将对乌瑟的私怨置于百姓福祉之下，他必定早就原谅后母的不忠。何况你也明令将他的儿子作为本国的继承人，这笔账便算扯平了。对的，派康特去吧！”  
他看起来松了一口气。“那么一切都没事了。我已经派信使通报她了，康特应该会在路上遇到她。父王遗体抵达之前，他们便会到达安希堡了。”  
“那么你的意思是要我护灵至安希堡？”  
“随你的意思吧。我无法前去，而护灵者都要是王室方可。你去或许要好得多，你比我还熟识他，而我是新近才加入王室的，况且他若将长眠于巨石柱中的安布劳希之侧，你应该亲自监督工人搬移王石，建造王塚。你愿意监督吗？”  
“当然。这样的话，约需九天。”  
“到那时，我也会到了。”他突然脸红了起来。“我是说，假使运气好的话。我很快就可以得到柯勒宁的消息，差不多再过四小时，一俟天亮我就去追他，贝德维尔同我一起去。”最后这句话似乎是项安慰及保证。  
“洛特王怎么办？据我所知他并没有要同你一块。”  
他的反应是副和悦的面容，音调平滑一如政客。“他头一晚便离开了，不是回他的国家……我是说在我找出柯勒宁往何处去以前。不，我劝洛特王直接去约克，我相信伊格莲王后在葬礼后也会去那里，洛特便可以招呼她。一旦他和我妹妹摩根完婚之后，他便算是我的盟友了。而从现在起一直到圣诞节之间的任何战争，我倒可以不要他援助。”  
“那么我将会在安希堡再见你了，那以后呢？”  
“卡隆。”他毫不迟疑地说。“战况允许的话，我会去那儿。”我从没看过那里，但是听康特说，我相信那里可以做我的总指挥部。”  
“除非萨克逊人破坏条约，从南攻上来。”  
“他们一定会的。反正在他们攻来之前，可以先让我们喘口气。”  
“并且建造另一座要塞。”  
他飞快抬起头来。“是的，我也正想到。你会在那儿为我建造吗？”而后他突然急切地问：“梅林，你愿发誓永远在一旁襄助我吗？”  
“只要你需要我。不过我觉得你这只小鹰羽毛已经长丰了。”我轻松地说，而后，因为我知道以后会有何种情况，便说：“我会在安希堡等你，并且将你带到你母亲那儿。”


	2. Chapter 2

2

安希堡是个只比小村庄大一点的地方，自从安布劳希时代以来，已变得颇具规模，以配合他的出生地，又以其距沙仑平原上的悬石很近，自然得稍稍修饰。这一带巨石相连成一圆圈，巨石柱是人类记忆之前建造的，我后来重建了巨石柱，使之成为不列颠光荣的纪念碑，并可作王塚。乌瑟即将在此长眠于其兄安布劳希之侧。  
我们迅速移灵至安希堡，将乌瑟的遗体浸以香料，放在紫色的橡木棺中，置于祭坛前。国王的守卫一路护灵来此，并负责守灵，安希堡的修士修女则在灵柩旁祈祷。伊格莲王后是基督徒，所以先王要按基督徒仪式埋葬，虽然他生前连祷个告也十分不愿。此时他安详地躺着，眼皮上覆着两枚亮闪闪的金币，金币是要付给天堂的守门人。教堂虽然是建在罗马遗址上，是个长方形夹灰墙建筑，由木头柱支撑着茅草屋顶，但地板却是十分细致的镶瓷工，清洗得十分干净，几乎没有什么破损，中央有一块织毯，或许是用来掩盖地上镶瓷画那些异教神祇光裸的身子。  
修院反映出安希堡的繁荣景象。修院包括围绕着一块圆石铺成的院子的许多建筑物，这些建筑物修整得完好如新，院长的住处是石造的，现已腾出给王后及其扈从住，房中有木楼梯，一头有一处大壁炉及烟囱。  
村长的房子也很好，他匆匆忙忙整理出来给我住，并且向我解释说国王随后就将来到，我让他继续整理，便和我的仆人去到酒店。酒店很小，却很干净，炉火熊熊燃烧，逐走秋日的寒气。酒店老板还记得我，上回重建巨石柱时，我便住宿于此，但他依然对我又敬又怕，忙不迭为我找了一间最好的房间，还答应我晚餐有新鲜禽类和羊肉馅饼。当我告诉他我随身有两个仆人可以在房内侍候我时，他显出如释重负的样子，并且把两个呆瞪的仆役赶回厨房。  
我随身的两名仆人是亚瑟的。我在蛮荒森林的那段日子，都是自己照顾自己，所以并没有仆人。这两人一是个活泼的小个子，从盖尼得来的；另一是亚帆，原先是乌瑟的仆人，乌瑟将他从苦役升上来，对他十分仁慈，他也以忠心回报。他这份忠心，现在会转移到亚瑟身上，但是若不给他为先王护灵的机会，未免太残忍，所以我要他去，他也就护送灵柩到教堂了。我怀疑在葬礼结束前他会不会回来。同时另一个仆人，威尔斯人鲁尔，则为我收拾了行李，向酒店要了热水，并派店东比较聪明的儿子到修院，替我带信过去，等王后抵达便交给她。在信中，我除了表示欢迎之忱外，并说待她休息够了以后，随时召我前去服侍她。路格瓦发生之事她必已知道，所以我只说亚瑟尚未到安希堡，但会赶得及参加葬礼。  
皇后一行人抵达时，我并不在安希堡，我先到巨石柱去看准备事宜进行如何，回来时才听说皇后及其扈从午后不久便抵达，并已住进修院院长的家。傍晚时分，她召见我的命令便传来了。  
夕阳沉下乌云密遮的西天，我拒绝仆人的陪伴，走向距离不远的修院之后，天已黑了。夜幕沉沉，犹如棺椁，哀思重重，没有一颗星星。我还记得安布劳希驾崩时，那颗国王的星宿异常明亮，于是思潮又回到躺在教堂中那个国王，修士为他哀悼，警卫如石像般守候灵柩。亚帆也为他哭泣。  
一名内侍在修院门口迎接我，此人不是修院看门人，而是王后的仆人，我在康瓦尔见过他。他认识我，朝我深深一鞠躬，但我看得出他不记得我们上次见面之事。对，是同一个人，只是头发灰白，背更驼了。他便是在亚瑟出生前三个月让我进宫见王后的人，那时王后已答应将腹中婴儿交于我照顾，我怕引起乌瑟的敌意，才改装前去，虽然他没有认出那应召而来蓄着胡须的“游方大夫”是何许人。  
他领着我穿过长满野草的庭院，走向王后下榻的大茅草顶的建筑，号灯在门外沿墙燃着，这儿的贫困显露无疑。经过一季潮湿的夏，野草在鹅卵石间恣意生长，院角则是及腰的荨麻，犁和鹤嘴锄用麻袋布包着，放在院角荨麻中。门廊附近放了铁砧，钉上挂了一排马蹄铁。一窝瘦小的猪仔嘶叫、翻滚，一扇半开的破木板后传来一只母猪焦急的嚎叫。安希堡的男男女女都是简朴的乡下人，不知王后能受到何种招待？  
其实用不着我操心。伊格莲向来不是糊涂人，自从她下嫁乌瑟后，她就更有了王后的威仪，或许她这次婚姻之特异也促使她如此。我记得院长的住处原本十分寒酸，虽然干燥清洁，却绝不舒适。但在短短数小时中，她的子民已使得这里变得十分豪华。那原本光裸的石头墙壁，现已被红、绿、孔雀蓝色的幔帐遮住，还有张我从拜占庭带回送王后的地毯。地板刷洗得雪白，墙边的长椅堆满了毛皮和椅垫，壁炉中燃着熊熊火焰。壁炉一边是一把镀金边的椅子，椅垫是刺绣的毛织品，还有一把镶着金边的脚凳。脚凳过去是一张高背椅，扶手雕着龙头。灯则是铜制的五头龙形。院长那简朴的卧室，门是开的。里头有张蓝色幔帐的床。三四个女人——其中有两个才不过像女孩子那般大——忙碌地在里面来去，布置灯火另一端的餐桌。穿蓝色衣服的僮仆端着盘碟和细颈壶忙着。三头猎犬在炉火旁趴着养神。  
我一走进，话声、忙乱声全都暂停，所有人的眼光都转向门廊。一名僮仆捧着酒瓶突然停下来，转过身呆瞪着我，我只见他的眼白。桌旁有人失手摔落木盘，猎犬忙扑上去吃蛋糕，屋中除了滋滋作响的炉火外，只闻猎犬脚爪扒食的声音。  
“诸位晚安！”我很愉快地同众人打招呼。一位妇人向我深深鞠躬，我回了礼，又看着一个小男孩儿拾起掉落的木盘，把猎犬踢开，而后才让内侍将我引进壁炉前。  
“王后陛下——”他正说着，突然眼光从我身上移到内门，而猎犬则一跃向上，摇着尾巴迎向从内门出来的女人。  
若非这些猎犬和鞠躬的宫女，陌生人会认为她是院长夫人，前来迎接我。她和这个华丽房间之强烈对比，正如同这间房子和外面那污秽庭院之对比。她由头到脚，全身黑衣，只有头上罩着白纱，纱垂到肩头，柔软的皱褶罩在她脸庞四周，像头巾一样。长袍的袖子上有灰色丝线缀着。胸前挂了一串青玉十字架，除了那黑白的哀悼装扮外，别无他种哀愁。  
上次见到伊格莲，到现在已有许久，我已料想到她会有所改变，但我仍然为所见到的吓了一跳。她貌美依旧，那细致的线条、漆黑的大眼、王后的不慌不忙姿态，在在都有美感，但优雅已不复存在，代之而起的，却是无上的威严。她的双手和腰部有一股细瘦的感觉，我并不喜欢。她眼睛附近的阴影蓝得如同那双眼睛，令我吃惊的便是这，而非岁月的摧残。她全身都有医生一望即知的病症。  
但我来此的身份是王子和特使，而非医生。于是我还报她的微笑，并握手鞠躬，引她到有座垫的椅子。她做了个手势，僮仆立刻跑过来，将猎犬套上项圈，拉到一边。然后她才坐了下来，抚平裙褶。一名女孩搬过来一把脚凳，然后低垂着眼睑，交握着手，静静守候在女主人身侧。  
王后命我坐下，我便从命，有人拿酒来，我们便饮酒，谈着最平常的寒暄语句。我以十分正式恭谨的语气问她情况如何，深信她一定看不出我知道她身体不适。  
“国王呢？”最后她问道，问得十分勉强，仿佛问话之后痛苦不堪。  
“亚瑟答应要来，明天就会到了。北边一直没有消息传来，所以我们无法得知是否会有战争。不过没有消息您也不必惊惶，这只表示他会尽快赶到。”  
她点点头，毫无焦虑之色，可能她也想不到丧夫之痛以外之事，再不就是她认为我平静的语气是先知的信心。“他还要作战吗？”  
“他留下只为预防，别无他种目的。柯勒宁的人马失败是已确定的，但是柯勒宁逃走了，我在信上也禀告你了。我们不知他到哪里去了。亚瑟认为最好确定萨克逊人无法重整旗鼓，至少在他南下参加他父王葬礼之时不要侵犯。”  
“他太年轻了，”她说：“怎承受得了如此重任？”  
我笑道：“但他早有准备，且能胜任愉快。他就像猎鹰飞上天空，或天鹅游向水面。当我离开他时，他已有两个晚上没有睡眠，但士气十分高昂，身体也十分健康。”  
“我很高兴他这样。”  
她不动感情地说，但我想最好还是解释一下。“他父亲的死讯对他是项很重的打击，但是相信你能了解，他不会因此一蹶不振，而且总要找些事来做，以排遣悲伤。”  
“我就没有这么幸运。”她低低说着，垂首注视着双手。  
我不做声，因为我了解她。那驱使乌瑟和这个女人长相厮守的激情，并没有因为时间而稍减退。乌瑟性好女色，就像大多数男人需要食物和睡眠一样，当他因国务不得不离开王后的床时，他的床可并不长空，不过他俩在一起时，他从不瞧其他女人，也总使她快快活活。这对国王与王后彼此深深相爱，始终不渝。我现在相信小时没有享受王族日子的亚瑟，在格拉瓦的养父母家的日子或许要比在宫中过得舒服，因为若在宫中，和他父母比起来，永远屈居次位。  
她终于抬起头来，面容再次变得安详。“我收到你和亚瑟的信，但是我还想知道更多。把路格瓦发生的事情告诉我罢，当他欲北上抵挡柯勒宁时，我已知道他不适合，但他发誓非得亲临战场，即使要用轿子抬去，据我所知，他正是如此吧？”  
伊格莲话里的“他”，自然绝不是她的儿子，她要听的是乌瑟最后几日的情形，而不是亚瑟那奇迹似袭取这个国家的经过。于是我便告诉她。  
“是的，那是一场伟大的战役，而他战得更英勇。他们将他放在轿子上抬到战场去，在整个战役中，他的侍从始终没让他到别处。我奉了大王之命，将亚瑟带去，要让他被公开承认，但是柯勒宁突袭而来，大王还没有时间公开宣布，便匆匆赶到战场压阵，而且要让亚瑟在他身边，当他看到亚瑟的剑被砍断之时，便将自己的剑丢过去给他。我怀疑正在激战的亚瑟懂不懂这是什么意思，但其他人都懂，这是一个伟大的表示。”  
她没有说话，但她眼光已够了，伊格莲知道我和乌瑟彼此互不喜欢，因此自我口中发出的赞美，可不同于一般宫中的谄媚。  
“然后大王坐回轿中，望着儿子继续把仗打完，并且把萨克逊人击退。因此，当大王后来将亚瑟介绍给贵族、酋长之时，事已成了大半。众人已看到代表王权的剑移交给亚瑟，也看到亚瑟如何不负众望，不过事实上仍有些人反对……”  
我迟疑了一会，乌瑟正是因这些人反对而死的，虽说早去了几小时，但这个打击确实有如斧头斫伤一般，而持主要反对意见的洛特王却要同伊格莲之女摩根成婚。  
伊格莲平静地说：“噢，对，洛郡的国王，我听说了些，你再说。”  
我该知道她的。于是我把整件事一五一十地说出来，那叫嚣反对意见的人、阴谋叛变、大王猝然驾崩。我还告诉她亚瑟终于获得众人拥戴的情形，但对我参与其中却仅仅轻描淡写带过去，也没有提教堂中之事，只说洛特宣誓臣服，和亚瑟宣布任葛乐斯之子康特为继承人。  
说到这儿，那双美丽的眼睛才头一次闪亮了起来，她笑了。我看得出这是她头一次得知此消息，因此得找种方式减轻她对葛乐斯之死的罪疚感。虽然康特并没有告诉她，不知是因此话难以启齿，或是他和伊格莲仍然不睦。她伸手拿酒，当我说完之时，她仍然饮啜着，笑容也依然挂在嘴边。  
还有一件最重要的事，对她而言也一定是新闻，但我却不说。而我虽不说，但在我心中却占着相当大的分量，所以当伊格莲重新开口时，我一定是像只被鞭击的狗一样跳了起来。“那，莫高斯呢？”  
“什么，夫人？”  
“你还没有说到她，她一定为父王之死伤心欲绝。幸而她一直就近照料他，我和他该为她纯熟的技术感激上苍。”  
我心平气和地说：“她确是尽心尽力地医护他，我相信她会怀念他的。”  
“她和亚瑟一块儿南下了吗？”  
“没有。她到约克去找摩根了。”  
幸而她没有再追问下去，令我松了口气。她改变话题，问我住在哪里。  
“住酒店。我告诉她：“以前我在这儿工作的时候就知道这家酒店了。地方虽然简陋，不过他们招待殷勤。我不会住很久。”我四下打量这炉火辉耀的房间。“你打算住多久？夫人？”  
“只住几天。”即使她注意到我望着四周豪华陈设的眼光，她也没有表示。一向对女人不太灵光的我，此时突然意识到此处的富丽并非为伊格莲而设，而是特意设计了好让她和她儿子首次会面之用。这深红色、金色、气味、烛光，正是这位上了年纪女人的盾牌和宝剑。  
“告诉我——”她突然开口，从失神状态中回复过来。“他怪我吗？”  
我出于对伊格莲的尊敬，立刻老实回答，并不故作此问题在我心中不占什么分量。“我认为你不必害怕此次会面，当他初知自己身世时，他只奇怪你和国王为什么不要他有这种权利。如果一开始他便觉得自己受了委屈，那也不能怪他。他已经开始怀疑自己是王族，但他却猜想他和我一样，并非正统出身。当他得知真相后，除了狂喜以外，接着而来的便是纳闷。但是——我可以发誓这是真的——他毫不怨天尤人，他只是急着想知道为什么。待我告诉他出生、送人领养之事后，他说——”我一字一句照他的话说：“‘我同她一样懂得这个道理，身为王子就必须受制于情况，她不会毫无理由地把我抛弃。’”  
接下来是一阵短暂的静默。但我却仿佛听到一阵回音，那是存留在我心中他接着说的话：“我在‘蛮荒森林’里猜想自己是你的私生子，也比在我父皇宫中年年等我母亲再生个孩子来代替我要好。”  
她的嘴唇略略松弛了些，而轻叹了一口气。那柔软的下眼睑微微颤了一下，而后又平静了下来，仿佛一只手指抚平了震颤的琴弦。她的脸上回复了血色，再度以多年前求我带走那婴儿的表情望着我。“你告诉我……他长得什么样？”  
我微微一笑。“他们告诉你战争的消息时，难道没有同你说吗？”  
“他们说了。说他同一棵橡树那么高，强壮得非比寻常，而且能够只手屠杀九百个人。他是安布劳希再世，或是迈西穆斯重现，手持电光石火的宝剑，战争时重重魔光绕着他，像是特洛伊城沦陷时众神出现一般。他们说他是梅林的影子和精气，说有头大猎犬总是尾随他，他同它说话就像同熟人一样。”她的眼光跳动着。“从这番话里头，你可以猜得到传话的人一定是康特部队中那些康瓦尔人，他们宁愿把事情吟唱出来，也不肯平铺直叙，我要知道事实。”  
她一向如此，而亚瑟也同她一样，始终实事求是，而把夸张的吟唱给贝德维尔去负责。于是我便告诉她了：“最后的那句话对了一半，只是讲反了，梅林才是亚瑟的影子和精气，就像那头大猎犬一样真实，那头猎犬叫凯伯，是他朋友贝德维尔送他的。至于其余的，我该怎么说呢？明天你就可以看到了……他很高，比较像乌瑟，不太像你，不过肤色倒很像我父亲，他的眼睛和头发同我一样黑。他很强壮，勇气十足，毅力惊人——你那些康瓦尔人说得没错，只是没有那么神奇。他具有年轻人血气方刚的特性，虽然也自负、莽撞，但很明理，也愈来愈能驾驭人和事，和同年纪的年轻人一样。而且他还具有一项我认为十分伟大的美德，那就是他很听我的话。”  
这话使她再度笑了起来，而且是诚心诚意的。“你是在说笑，不过我赞同你的话，这确实是项美德！他有你的辅佐实在很幸运，我是基督徒，不能够相信你的魔法——不能够像一般百姓那样相信。但不论那是什么，起因何处，我确实看过你施法术，而且我知道那是好的，并且你很聪明，我相信你所受到的指引，正是我所谓的上帝。请你辅佐我的儿子吧！”  
“他需要我多久，我就会辅助他多久。”  
这时又是一阵沉寂，我们两人皆注视着炉火。伊格莲眼皮下的双眼迷濛，一如梦中，而她的脸庞也再一次呈现出安宁的神态——该说像森林深处静候的安宁：树干在头顶上的狂风中怒吼，而树枝则在风雨中低垂到树根。  
一个男孩蹑手蹑脚走进来，而后跪在壁炉前添柴，火焰翻动，发出噼啪的声音，而逐渐光亮起来。我凝视着火焰，对我而言，这阵停顿也仅是等待。火焰不过是火焰罢了。  
小男孩静悄悄地离开了。女侍从皇后手中接过酒杯，而后羞怯地伸出手要拿我的杯子。她是个俏丽的女郎。纤细有若柳枝，灰色的眼睛，浅棕色的头发，看起来有些怕我，我把杯子递给她时，她小小心心地不敢碰到我的手，而后很快退下去。我轻声说：“伊格莲，你的御医有没有随你同行？”  
她眼皮动了动，没有看我，也轻轻回道：“有，他总同我在一起。”  
“是哪一位？”  
“他名叫梅其尔，他说他认识你。”  
“梅其尔？是不是我在皮根姆习医时遇到的那个年轻人？”  
“正是，只是现在已不年轻啰。摩根出生时他就在一旁。”  
“他是个好人。”我这才心满意足地说。  
她瞟了我一眼。那名女仆和别的女人在房子另一头，听不到我们的话。“我早该知道什么事都瞒不住你。你不会告诉我的儿子吧？”  
我立刻答应她。我一看到她，就知道她生着病，但是亚瑟并不知道，也没有医药的常识，很可能看不出来。以后有的是时间可以处理，现在是一切事情的大好开端，可不能作收尾。  
女仆走过来，低低地同王后说了些话，王后点点头，站了起来，我也一块儿站了起来。内侍以一种正式的礼节走上来，使这间暂借来的厢房更添了王室气味。王后半面向着我，手作势邀我到餐桌去，突然这情景被打断了。外面某处传来喇叭声，而后愈来愈近，突然修院墙外起了一阵嘈杂的骑士话声。  
伊格莲抬头，姿势仍是那么年轻、勇敢。她挺直地站着。“国王吗？”她的声音轻快，整间屋子传来一阵回音似的女人低语。王后身边的女仆身体紧绷得有如弓弦，兴奋得从头部到前额都涨得通红。  
“他来得很早。”我说。我的声音很平稳，但我已极力压抑了随着杂沓的蹄声急速跳动的脉搏。傻子，我告诉自己，傻子。他要来处理自己的事了，你放松了他，结果就失去了他，他可是个不愿重受束缚的老鹰。你再退回阴影中吧。国王的先知，去看你的异象，做你的怪梦吧！让他过自己的生活，等待他召唤才前去！  
门上有人敲着，传来一个仆人急速的话声。内侍匆忙上前，但他尚未到达，一个男孩却已急急忙忙冲过来，将宣告说出来，因为太急，也顾不得咬文嚼字了。  
“王后业已离去……国王已经到了，要见梅林王子，现在，他说的。”  
我离开时，听到身后那片寂静复化作嘈杂，僮仆整理餐桌，并端上烛火、香水和美酒，女人们则像一群家禽般嘀咕不停，跟着王后进入了寝宫。


End file.
